Amongst Lions, Stags, and Dragons
by jenlauren
Summary: Analysa Stark has been Robb's wife for well over a year, but, as Queen in the North, it seemed everything had changed. Swordplay came naturally but navigating a web of politics would put her closer to harm than any sword or arrow. This is the story of Robb and Ana's fight for the freedom of their people. Sequel to Entering the Game; begins with season two of GOT. Robb/OC
1. Kindness

"That doesn't fit very well," Robb commented. His eyes traveled down my body. Although they were not completely disinterested, they seemed to find me somewhat lacking in my armor.

"No," Will concurred.

I narrowed my stare towards them. "Well, it's the best that could be done on short notice. Although…you would think there might be a lighter way to make armor, yet still have it be as strong."

"Are you a blacksmith now too?" Robb teased, patting Grey Wind, who sat on his haunches at my husband's feet.

"Well, I'm glad someone has found his humor again," I replied, turning a teasing smile towards him.

Robb had been hesitant after agreeing to let me participate in the next battle. I was fairly certain he had conferred with his men to find a path that would keep me as far away from the actual fighting as possible. However, I knew I would at least be close enough to use a bow.

"Can you move in all that armor?" Will asked.

"Only one way to find out," I shrugged, looking towards my brother who had championed my cause.

It was dark outside as I clanked alongside him. Once again, I felt like a child as Will strode proudly, his long legs carrying him quickly along the pathways, while I felt like I was running to keep pace.

"You're breathing more heavily," Robb commented knowingly.

I shot him a look, "I can do this."

"I never said you couldn't, Ana. I just think that maybe you should get used to all of this. You can join us when you are truly comfortable in your new skin." Robb tried to smile, but I could see the worry behind his eyes.

"Ana will be fine," Will insisted. "She is my sister."

"And my wife," Robb returned pointedly.

Will turned quickly, pulling out his sword and leveling it towards me. With equal quickness, I pulled out mine and caught his. "I guess Winterfell has not yet frozen your reflexes."

"Robb keeps me on my toes."

"If we were anywhere but here, I'd prefer to be keeping you off of them," Robb spoke up.

"Disgusting…" Will's mouth had turned into a grimace as though he were about to be sick.

"Enough, boys." I nodded towards my brother. "Shall we?"

Willem lifted his sword and made the first strike. I had practiced with armor before of course, but this felt like more of a test than any training before. No matter what Robb had promised, if I faltered here, he was not going to let me fight. But if I won, he could not go back on his word.

The blows reigned down hard. Will had the advantage of moving with limited armor, freeing him to move with significantly more ease. He was not going to go easy on me; at least, I hoped he was not. I knew the tells in a soldier's movements, but I knew Will's even better as my brother, which also meant that he was equally as sure of mine.

We fought for a long time, each gaining ground for a few moments before the other would come back as we hacked at each other. When I began to fall back, though, I could feel the tiredness in my steps. It was my father's voice that kept me going, a reminder about moving my feet. He always stressed that. Whenever you felt tired, just will yourself to move your feet a little more.

I still gave way a bit, taking another step backward as Will came at me, but a moment later, the footwork came back twofold. I kept on my toes, feeling a branch beneath my feet, but I could steady myself thinking of the branch before kicking it into Will's path. He stumbled just a bit, and I took the advantage, catching him off balance, swinging quick and hard, until I stopped halfway into what would have been a maiming blow.

"That was not fair," Will exclaimed. His eyes shot fire at me as he puffed out a deep breath. "But brilliant." He laughed after the statement, clapping a hand on my back and pulling me into his chest.

"You never meet a fair fight in battle," Robb agreed from behind me. "You've learned that much I guess."

I turned towards him with bright, wide eyes, hoping to hear the next words out of his mouth be: "You must be ready." However, I was sorely disappointed when another voice cut through the air.

"Well done!" Jaime called, clapping. "That was the best entertainment I had all night."

Robb's expression soured as he turned around with a sigh. Beyond him, I could see a slight grimace on Jaime's face as he clapped.

"All for you, Kingslayer," Will returned, bowing.

Jaime smirked, "I think we would have been great friends in different circumstances."

Will's mouth grew into a thin line, but I could not help but think that was probably true. Maybe if we were not at war, if so many things had never happened, they would have been friends.

"Are you actually thinking of sending your wife into a battle?" Jaime chided, clucking his tongue. "Why Robb Stark, I thought better of you."

"What is it to you?" Will demanded, taking the bait so easily.

I could see the frustration in Robb's face. His eyes had narrowed and he was biting the inside of his mouth, but he said nothing, knowing better than to engage.

"Well, apparently," Jaime added, "I am the only one who cares enough about your sister and wants to see her safe."

Now, I gave him a doubtful stare, my mouth falling into a bemused smile. Surely, that was not the case.

"You looked to be clapping rather gingerly," I called back.

He turned a twinkling eye to me despite the slightly hesitant smile. "Would you like me to stand and truly show my adoration?"

"Has anyone taken a look at your hand recently?"

Robb shot back a warning look, ice flashing in his blue eyes, but I pacified him as I rested a hand on his arm.

"We have to make sure he is more or less in one piece. He is worth far more alive than dead, especially to Cersei," I explained. "May I?"

I nodded towards the cage in which Jaime sat, asking Robb if I could approach. He appeared reluctant but came with me anyway. Grey Wind took his post at Robb's other side as we got near.

"Keep in mind, he will snatch your hand, Kingslayer, if you try anything," Robb warned, looking at his direwolf.

The moment I saw Jaime's hand I realized that it might be better if he did. The wound that I had only managed to partially close was certainly infected, and as I looked at it with one of the guard's lanterns, I could see that it was beginning to spread. Jaime watched my expression carefully, and I did not bother to hide the concern on my brow.

"You did not heal me," he commented, attempting to joke but the humor was so soft in his tone.

"You reneged on my deal," I stated, still turning his hand over. He grimaced again. "Perhaps you will learn not to do so again."

"What can be done?"

"Ana," Robb and Will both sounded exhausted in their rebuke.

"Not much. We could try a poultice, but I think it's festered too long and too far," I replied, ignoring them. That was when I looked into Jaime's eyes. His stare was serious and his lips frowning, already sure of what I would say. "If you want to be more or less sure you'll survive, we need to cut it off."

I could hear Will expel the air from his lungs in utter disbelief – although it did not seem of disappointment. I was sure inside that Robb was somewhat pleased, but again, he managed to hold his emotions. He had grown incredibly talented at doing so as King.

"We can take care of it in the morning," Robb stated. "Better lighting."

"How much lighting do you need to chop off a hand?" Jaime returned, throwing a dark stare at Robb.

"This is my responsibility. I should have had our doctors take care of you better. You are a prisoner, but you deserve treatment as any other man."

"I'm sure your honor will truly inspire my family."

Robb regarded Jaime coolly. "It always has in the past. I would expect no different."

The Kingslayer's head cocked to the side in surprise of Robb's answer; the slight spark in his eyes showed that he was somewhat impressed with the retort from the King in the North.

"In the morning then," Robb added and turned away, leading Grey Wind, Will, and myself back to camp. "I should have listened to you. The Lannisters will be furious."

"Well, at least their family can still come back to them alive," I replied. "This is not an eye for an eye."

"And even that would be fair," Will added.

Robb shook his head. "When we first took him, I wanted to kill him. Honestly, I wanted anything Lannister to die to pay for what they did, but the Kingslayer was nowhere near my father when he died. I don't like him. I especially hate him around Ana, but I know what happened with my father had nothing to do with him. And I'm sure he would rather not be in a battle; I'm sure he would rather be home…with his sister."

Robb's expression again soured as his lips turned down in disgust at his own words. Will and I both stared off into the distance with similar expressions, shuddering inwardly.

"Was that absolutely necessary, Robb?" Will asked.

He chuckled, "No, I suppose not."

"And uh, what of my little sister?" Will asked proudly. "Is she battle-ready?"

"Unfortunately, she did not prove that she was not."

I rubbed Robb's arm, giving him a sympathetic smile as he kissed me softly.

"I said you could. I don't go back on my word," Robb added.

"I know." I caressed his cheeks, his beard scratching my hand a bit before I stood on my toes to kiss him again. The feel of his lips and his hand brushing softly down my back made my heart start to beat a little faster.

"I am just going to let one of our people know about Jaime Lannister tomorrow. I will be back in a minute," Robb added.

Almost as soon as he was out of earshot, Willem and my sad sort of smiles turned into wide grins as we started laughing. My brother picked me up in a strong hug, swinging me about.

"Gods, what a relief!" I exclaimed. "I can actually be out there with him."

"Now all the hard work really starts."

"I don't know…you have never been left waiting for someone like we women have to. It may be less dangerous, but I think that is every bit as hard, feeling so helpless."

The next morning, I went to help with the amputation. Jaime was being restrained as we walked into the cage. His arms tied up and legs safely bound, the guards were ready to hold him in place to cut the hand.

"Wait!" I grabbed a stick from outside and walked over to Jaime's head, placing it in his mouth. "Let's not lose your tongue too."

I could see the panic in his eyes as he stared up at my face. The look alone was enough to hurt my chest, leave a pit in my stomach. Unsure of what else to do, I crouched down by his head, meeting his scared brown eyes with a soft brush of his hair.

"Are you ready?" I asked, getting a nod from him.

I looked to the doctor and silently gave him the approval. A moment later, Jaime eyes grew inexplicably wide as he screamed, biting hard on the wood. His moans continued while the men worked to clot the blood, ensure the wound was clean, and protect it as best they could; all the while, I sat there, running a hand through his blond hair, trying to soothe him, promising it would be alright. Jaime passed out quickly, and when he woke hours later, I was sitting outside of his holding cell.

"You said that should teach me from ever crossing you again," he called.

"Maybe that was said a bit too soon."

"I knew the second you walked away with the stitching that I had made a mistake."

I nodded, "I saw as much in your eyes."

"I have never been good at accepting help."

"I can't imagine that you have often needed it."

"Kicking over that branch against you brother was a piece of genius. You'll need to play dirty if you plan to fight."

"I'm not afraid to get my hands in the mud."

Jaime nodded, "I know that, but for some reason, my lady Stark, I really hope you make it; so as long as I am here, you will get one piece of advice per day."

I smirked, "And, what have I done to deserve this?"

"You tried to show me kindness. I did not listen. I doubt you will make the same mistake."


	2. The First Battle

I sat at the table, trying to write a note as quickly as I could. I had already written a flowery letter to Sansa, trying to put her mind at ease. I knew my brother had written to her, but I could only imagine that he spent an inordinate amount of time on the battles and things that would concern her more than calm her.

The letter that was causing me such trouble, however, was the one I was trying to write to Theon. It was highly unlikely he had yet arrived in the Iron Islands, but I planned to send a raven anyway. For some reason, I was simply praying that letters would be enough to quell what I had seen. He wouldn't take Winterfell. This was Theon we were talking about; he was family. And yet, I could not shake the feeling that I had to do everything I could to make him come back.

"Whom are you writing to?" Robb asked, running his hands down my arms and kissing my neck.

When he looked at my paper, all he saw was the statement: Please do not do anything foolish. Robb raised an eyebrow. Shaking my head, I gave him a shrug in reply.

"Theon?" he asked.

"Who else?"

"What are you so concerned about?" Robb asked in a teasing tone.

When I didn't immediately chuckle, his expression grew a little more serious.

"What did you see?" he pressed.

"That Theon does not come back to us." It wasn't the entire truth, but it was true enough.

"You saw him choosing his family over us?"

I nodded slowly, "I did."

"Ana," he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Why do you hide things from me? I am so tired of secrets. I have enough to think about, guessing at what the Lannisters are doing or the Baratheons, without having to question whether or not my wife is telling me everything."

"Would it have stopped you? You trust Theon."

"And do you not trust him now?"

"I hope that I am wrong, or that something has happened to change him, but I cannot know that. And, I have seen things change before, moments not happening quite as I envisioned them, so I pray I am wrong," I explained, staring down at the paper to avoid his heated stare.

"So to help convince him, you write him a letter to tell him not to be a fool?"

I looked up at Robb, who was grinning at me to my surprise.

"Very wise," he teased.

I felt the smile creep onto my lips. "Well, perhaps you would prefer to add something then?"

"Not at the moment," Robb answered, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. I was unable to contain a happy giggle when he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me flush against his body.

My heart was already racing as I smiled into the kiss. Even in the midst of everything, Robb had some amazing ability to look at me and make me feel like I was falling in love again.

He began to pull at the ties on my dress as I stripped his shirt from him. Running my hands down his chest, my fears began to disappear from my thoughts. He sucked on my lower lip and slowly massaged me underneath my smallclothes. At that moment, all of my worries were forgotten as I moaned into his kiss.

I sat back on the table and untied his breeches, letting his clothes fall to the floor. Lying back, Robb leaned over, cupping my face with one hand while the other slid slowly down my body, stopping on my hip as he pushed inside of me. Each thrust pushed me closer and closer to my limit. I could tell Robb was about to pull out to protect us against having children, but that night, I just wanted to feel as close to him as possible.

"Robb," I whispered. "It's okay."

He smiled softly and kissed me again as he kept going, finding his release a few moments after mine. Breathing hard, he dropped his head onto my chest. I worked to find my breath again as well while I ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"I love you," I added, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too," Robb replied, turning his head to kiss my chest.

I giggled, "Your beard is tickling me."

Robb moved his head from side to side, teasing me while I laughed. Getting to his feet, Robb took my hand to help me sit up, still on the table. Robb put his hands on either side of my legs, bending down eye-level with me with a wide smile on his face. I returned it, biting my lip just slightly to keep myself from smiling so widely.

"You don't need to do that," he stated, kissing me quickly. "Stopping yourself from smiling so much." I leaned in almost as soon as he had pulled away to catch his lips again.

"Maybe we should stay here for the rest of tonight and tomorrow?" he asked.

I breathed out a sigh, "Gods, I wish." I wanted nothing more than to be home with him and the rest of our family. "Sometimes, I wonder if I truly remember Winterfell, or if I simply have built it up in my mind."

Robb's expression softened and when I looked into his eyes, I saw his guilt. "I am so sorry for all of this."

"You have done nothing wrong, Robb."

"You would not be in this situation if it were not for me."

"Robb," I cupped his face to make sure he would look into my eyes. "I love you. Whatever happens, you have to know that I would rather have a year with you than to a lifetime with anyone else."

His blue eyes grew wider as his expression brightened. "We will have a lifetime together," he promised.

"I know," I replied honestly with determination.

We did not sleep much that night and were up well before dawn to meet one of the holdouts of the Lannister men. There were still several bands within the Riverlands, and this was one of the smaller groups. It seemed like a good start for my first battle.

"Ana," Will called, seeing me walk towards where our horses were stationed.

"Hi," I replied, my voice a little higher than usual.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I insisted. I could feel my brother's doubtful stare on my back while I maintained a quick pace towards the makeshift stables. I had managed to keep my mind off of the impending fight while I was with Robb, but now, my stomach was beginning to twist with nerves.

"You can choose not to go," Will pointed out.

I shot a dark look back at him.

"Oh forgive me, my queen," he returned with an overly flowery tone.

"I'm sorry, Will."

"Ana, I will be there every step of the way. The first battle is always the most frightening."

"Were you afraid?"

"No," Will laughed. "I am exceptionally brave."

I chuckled and shook my head, reaching my horse. Chimera stood proud, picking up his feet as he saw me near.

"I am pleased someone is ready," I stated, running a hand along Chimera's neck. He belonged in battle, and as I looked into his big dark eyes, I grinned. I too was ready.

"I will see you at the front," Will added, leaving to go tend to his own horse.

When I led Chimera away, I took a pass by Jaime Lannister, who simply called out for me to remember my surroundings. His words from the past few days and the various lessons from my father kept playing in my mind while I tossed my bow over my shoulder and felt for arrows in my quiver. I somehow felt calmer as the tip of my fingers touched them.

"Stay close to Willem," Robb called, walking towards me.

We had agreed that it would be better for us to not be close to one another in the battle. Inevitably, we pay far more attention to the opponent that the other was facing rather than whomever we were fighting ourselves.

I nodded, "I promise. I will see you soon."

Hugging him tightly, he told me he loved him one more time, kissed my forehead, and left to take his place at the head of the force. Behind him trailed Grey Wind. He cast a long stare at me as though communicating that he would be keeping an eye on Robb for me.

With a soft smile at the direwolf, I swung myself onto Chimera and watched Robb continue down the line.

"I would like you to focus please," Willem commented.

I jumped a little in the seat of the saddle. I had not expected him to appear so suddenly. Already, I failed to listen to Jaime's advice: be aware of my surroundings.

"That bodes well," Will sighed.

I raised an eyebrow, earning a smirk from my brother. His grin fell away as we started to move, however. Now, he too was focused. We rode among other men from Plenair. It was obvious from the way we moved and the manner in which our horses loped along the Riverlands as though they had lived there all their lives. My sense of confidence grew with each step Chimera took. We would look after each other.

As we flew across the grassy, soggy lands, I could see the lines of men awaiting our approach. They were prepared but we all knew they were outnumbered. Nevertheless, they elected to fight.

Our group, led by Willem, would take the right flank with the goal to split apart the troops. Our opponents began to draw their bows, sending off a long line of arrows into our midst. We quickly answered their arrows with our own. I was not near enough for my usual accuracy, but shot for the weak points in their armor, listening to the flow of arrows whiz past me.

I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest, threatening to break it, as we neared. I pulled down my visor, throwing my bow over my shoulder, and readied my sword. The hoof beats, the sound of armor clinking, and the yelling of the men began to fade into the background replaced by a buzzing sound within my ears while I stared with focus at men we were almost falling upon.

The second I raised and dropped my sword onto the first man's shoulder, the noise, screams, and sounds of steel upon steel came back to me. Chimera danced along, seeming to know just where to step to continue breaking through the people. We followed just behind Will, cutting deeper into their forces. I trusted Chi to get us through while he trusted me to cut down anyone who tried to attack us.

The tension grew in my arm, the muscles tightening around my neck and shoulder as I repeatedly brought the sword down from side to side on shoulders, chests, necks, and swords. I did my best to block out the screams of those I hit while Chimera kept us tight on the heels of my brother. Keeping focused on my brother and my surroundings, I found that we reached the back of the right flank much sooner than I anticipated. Rounding behind the Lannister men, we began the process of cutting off this band from the rest of their company.

We quickly approached the other half of our men from Plenair. Between each cut, I cast a quick glance around me, watching as the side flank continued to push the band of men further away from the rest of their group. Just as Chimera was about to charge after Willem, three men loyal to the Samelson house cut in front of me. Chimera reared, but quickly danced underneath me to make sure that I did not fall off. Soon, other men began to box me out as we encircled the Lannister forces.

The adrenaline pumping through my body soon gave way to frustration. Anger began to bubble within me, heating my skin, as I pulled out my bow. I was no longer close enough to need a sword. Instead, the arrows would reach anyone near my brother or any who got past my new found protectors.

The men were entirely surrounded, leaving them little choice but to surrender or die. A good portion had chosen the latter, but soon, this one piece of the Lannisters army began to forfeit.

I watched Will give orders to his men and dismounted, walking towards him. I ripped off my helmet, hurrying towards him to ask if he was the reason I was suddenly cut out from the thick of things.

"Ana!" Will yelled, his eyes shooting daggers at me when he saw me near. He grabbed the helmet from my hands and slammed it back onto my head, leaving a ringing noise in my ears.

"Are you mad, Will?"

"Are you?" he yelled back. "If word spreads about you being out here, do you know what they will do to you? You do realize this is not a game!"

We continued our argument all the way back to the encampment.

"Of course I realize how serious this is, Will. I am here to protect my family, not for fun. There is nothing enjoyable about listening to men screaming as you slice a sword through them!"

"If they see your face, once they know you are fighting, they will go after you, Ana. They will take you if they can, so you keep your damn helmet on at all times, and we will switch out your armor every battle so they will not be able to identify you amongst the boys who are five and ten."

I stared at him for a long moment. "It amazes me how quickly you switch from sincerity to taunts."

Willem shrugged, "Well, it's only obvious on the battlefield if your helmet is off, so no more of that."

I relented and was about to apologize, but a few moments later, I heard the pounding of hoof beats. Just over the bluff, I saw Robb and the rest of our men racing towards me with Grey Wind bounding along at his side. Relief washed over him when he saw me waiting for him. I threw myself into his arms as he held me tightly.

"Thank you," he said over my shoulder to Will.

"That one was easy," Willem commented. "Let's hope they all remain like that."


	3. Battle Scars

"It was relatively easy all things considered. I never had to get off my horse, just drop my sword a few…hundred times…" I explained.

Jaime chuckled lightly. "Did you count?"

"No, it was just not a move that I am used to making so often. Typically, I have only practiced one on one, or facing two men."

"If your arm hurt, I would suggest practicing that move repeatedly to prepare yourself for the next time."

I shrugged, "I doubt I will have to use it so much. I spent a great deal of time ahorse this time. I was not even truly allowed in the thick of things, just when we split the men."

"Any move that seems the least bit uncomfortable, you practice it again and again until it's second nature regardless of how often you think you will see it," Jaime instructed before turning a curious brow towards me. "What do you mean you were not allowed in the thick of things?"

"My brother's men surrounded me. They kept me at a sword's length from any man."

"Perhaps they decided to ease you into it," Jaime suggested.

"Seems foolish. They can't do that forever. Some battles will be too much… Then, Willem yelled at me for taking off my helmet. He thinks once your people know that I am fighting, they will try to take me hostage, use me as a bargaining chip."

"I absolutely would if I could identify you in battle."

"Charming."

"You left the world of gentlemen a long time ago," Jaime teased with an easy smile. "But, if I did take you prisoner, I would ensure no one rapes you."

I stared at him, wide-eyed with an uncomfortable grin. "Well, thank goodness you still have some chivalrous tendencies."

With a laugh, Jaime looked away. When he turned back, I could tell there was something more that he wanted to say, but he just watched me in silence.

"Have you started to go through the motions with your other hand?" I asked, nodding towards the one he still had.

He cast a dark look at it before meeting my eye again. "For what purpose?"

"I think you could do it. Get a smith to make a lighter sword—"

"Don't, Analysa Stark," he warned in almost a growl.

"I know it is easier to believe your lot is cast, to not have hope, because then you cannot be disappointed," I started.

"Do you?" His tone threatened. "What would you know of that?"

I watched him for a moment, surprised with how dangerous he still seemed. I could have told him everything I had seen, but it was not worth it. Each day that had passed since losing his hand, I watched him grow more embittered. I had hoped the physical pain from the infection and the amputation would be gone and he would feel better, but now, it was an entirely different pain coming out. Directing the conversation towards combat was unlikely to do what I intended.

With a sigh, I answered simply, "I know more than you of disappointment and helplessness, my lord."

Jaime watched me with a cold glare. I could see the wheels turning in his mind and the fury just underneath his skin. I nodded towards him and turned heel.

"Go through the motions that you did while on your horse," Jaime reminded me, sounding exhausted as much as frustrated.

"Any motion that feels unfamiliar. I will do that."

"Good, you may just survive long enough to get to King's Landing."

"I look forward to it," I called back and strode off towards Robb's tent.

He was likely in the middle of his war council. Although not technically a member, I did like to listen in whenever I could. I had only just returned from meeting with some of the local people.

A few of our men had helped rebuild a fence that afternoon. It was a silly gesture given the state of things and the likelihood that the fence would be destroyed almost as soon as it went up, but it was appreciated nonetheless, and anything we could do to curry favor or lift spirits was necessary.

On my return, I stopped to speak with Jaime, and now, I would still arrive with plenty of time to hear the debate.

"We know that there are still forces here, here, and here," the Greatjon explained, placing three pieces on the map.

I snuck past him, catching Robb's eye as I did. There was a small smile behind his expression, nodding to me, while I took a seat nearby.

"I say we smash them!" Lord Umber added, smacking his fist on the table.

"Tywin is on the run. We've dismantled the Kingslayer's army. These additional groups will fall, but once we reach the Tullys, what then?" Lord Whyte asked. "We need to be ten steps ahead. Tywin Lannister certainly is."

"He was not when we crushed his son's army!" the Greatjon exclaimed, laughing uproariously and getting a good cheer from many of the men gathered.

"We need to know exactly what state the Tully forces are in," Robb spoke up. "They say 20,000, but we can't trust those accounts. We make a plan and a contingency, but we need to know exactly what we are getting from House Tully."

"If the Tullys have what we think and we get Bolton's men in place, we can crush the Lannister army before they have time to regroup," the Greatjon added.

Robb clutched underneath the table, his knuckles turning white, but his face betrayed no doubt. "I think that must be our primary plan, but we need a secondary."

The men looked at each other, weighing his demand and trying to determine how best to reply.

"We can reconvene the day after tomorrow," Robb stated. "We know our immediate steps. For tonight, that is enough."

Robb turned towards me with a nod. Surprised by the abruptness of the council, I rose nevertheless and walked out with him.

"Did I miss that much or was the discourse that short?" I asked.

"You missed much. How were the people?"

"Frightened but thankful. Seeing your men seemed to put them at ease. I simply sat there and spoke with them."

"I am sure it meant more to them than you let on."

I smirked, "I think their fence meant more than I did."

"Our victory easing their homeland would mean much more than any of us," Will retorted.

His presence was a surprise as I turned to raise an eyebrow to my elder brother. "And where were you for the rest of today? I hardly saw you after the battle."

"After you attempted to lift your visor," he diverted.

"After you had your men cut me off from the fight." I retorted, turning my brown eyes into a much harsher stare than I usually reserved for my brother.

"Your men?" Will asked with a scoff. "Not ours? You forget Plenair and the Samelsons so easily."

"That is hardly the point, Willem. You cut me out."

"It was your first fight," he shot back. "You're welcome."

"And at my second. Can I expect such a welcome when we will have so many more men to fight off?"

Will shot a warning stare, his brown eyes carrying a dagger's tip behind them, while I took a step closer to him, not bothering to blink in returning his glare.

"Ana, Willem, is this really worth it?" Robb asked, his voice tired as he stepped between us.

Although the question was directed at the both of us, something in Robb's tone gave me the distinct impression that I was the one he directed that comment to.

"Oh forgive me, your grace," I returned, already hating the frustration I heard rising in my voice. I could not help myself, though. I knew Willem did nothing except try to protect me, but it felt so fruitless. At some point, I would have to take care of myself out there. I thought he would know it.

I could hear Robb close behind me as I traipsed towards our tent. I pulled my cloak tight around my arms, imagining the steam that was escaping from my nose and mouth as I plowed ahead.

"Is it so terrible that we want to protect you?" Robb demanded when we walked inside.

I met his icy blue eyes with a softness that matched the exhaustion he challenged me with only moments before. "Is it so wise when we both know that if you let me out there, it is only a matter of time before we face an even fight and I do have to fend for myself? Will it seem a wise idea then to not let me test myself in a more controlled environment?"

"We thought one step at a time," he stated slowly, maintaining his composure as best he could.

"I think we disagree on tactics."

"Apparently," Robb returned. "How much time have you spent studying battle?"

"Likely nearly as much as you, Robb. You barely knew my father, but he had no problem pushing me into the same situations as Willem."

Robb turned away, hiding a smirk, but I could feel the fire burning under my skin.

"Clearly you missed your calling as a knight, my lady."

"Shut up," I returned.

It was hardly my cleverest retort, but I was exhausted, angry, and honestly not interested in arguing. I turned my back to him, running my hands through my long hair, pulling just slightly to feel something different than what was bubbling within my chest.

"You realize this kills me," Robb demanded.

"And the opposite kills me too!" I cried back at him, turning to face him as my hands fell to the side. With a long sigh, I added, "We are hurting ourselves no matter what we do. This next fight, the one we ride to in hours, will not be easy. I will not have the luxury of an armed guard, and I will not be saved from one-on-one combat, cutting through the bodies of men. I already cut and cut and broke past armor to flesh, and it will just get worse."

Suddenly, I heard myself. The words tumbling out of my mouth were not what I had expected. I felt so bitter, so angry, to be cut off, but somehow, my mind was beginning to go to a much darker place that I had not yet allowed myself to even rationalize.

I looked up at Robb, searching his face, as he stepped towards me. His blue eyes softened with my words.

"I killed them," I said aloud. I closed my mouth and opened it again, but nothing came out as Robb pulled me into his chest. "Gods…I didn't…I mean, they were trying to…"

The screaming and the cries of dying men seemed to flood back into my ears much harsher in night than they had at the time, striking against me like a blow as I wrapped my arms tightly around Robb's back. I did not cry, but my mind played through each thrust, parry, and arrow.

"I killed them," I repeated.

Robb kissed my head softly, "They never really get out of your mind, but it does get easier."

"How does it?"

"Because you know you are fighting for your family, for honor, for people you love…" Robb trailed off a minute before adding with such honesty, "Because you know they would kill you in an instant if you let your sword fall."

I stayed frozen in Robb's arms for hours, feeling safe and warm there. We did sleep that night, but it was restless for the both of us. For me, I could not help but dream of what had already happened that day, which was almost as horrifying as when I would dream of things to come.

For Robb, I could not tell what he saw except that he called my name more than once. Each time, he woke himself up along with me, and I just kissed him to let him know I was still there while he held me a little tighter, as though afraid I might not be.

We began riding prior to dawn. By most scouts' accounts, we were a day from the nearest Lannister camp and could not arrive with stealth, but we had been given insight from a most wise counsel: Lady Catelyn. She knew her land far better than any Stark or Lannister man for that matter. We rode with haste and kept amongst the trees, hiding our approach while we neared the next group of men.

I rode yet again with my brother. I could tell from his cold demeanor that he had not yet forgiven me for my outburst. It was as though we were children again. Will and I were never great at keeping our tongues in check in front of the other although we might play more nicely with others.

"You should get your wish with this one," Willem said to me as we rode into the darkness.

I raised an eyebrow, "My wish?"

"There will be a lot of men to fight. It's unlikely that I can keep a brigade around you at all times." There was no humor in Will's voice, and it wasn't coming, which I deduced after an awkward silence.

"I will be fine," I stated.

"Of course you will."

"So, if I start to get on the losing end, are you going to help them finish me off?" I teased.

Will cracked a smirk. He couldn't help it and even looked irritated with himself as he replied, "Maybe."

"I know you were only trying to protect me."

"Always," he returned, turning his brown eyes onto mine in an uncharacteristically sincere tone.

"We will be alright," I insisted as a slow rain began to fall.

"I know. Neither of us die here," he replied simply.

For a moment, I almost questioned him. I almost pointed out that I had seen things turn out a little differently already – a word here, a person there – but I stopped myself. Not because I truly believed deep down that I could not die tonight but because I liked telling myself that it wasn't possible. I finally understood why Willem kept acting as though he were invincible for the time being. Believing it was the most comforting salve imaginable before going into battle.


	4. Loss & Coping

I was not on my horse for nearly as long as I would have liked. I had yet to practice what Jaime had preached, but while riding towards the opposing force, things changed very quickly and cutting through men on horseback became the least of my worries.

Rain poured down onto our faces, pounding against our armor as we stood in the darkness, awaiting Robb's command. It was hard enough to see through the slats in my helmet, but in this weather, it felt all the more impossible. The cracks of thunder and darkness had certainly covered our approach, and as we broke into the Lannister camp, it was obvious they had received hardly any warning.

In the dark, Chimera could still dance through the men, the bodies, the pieces of wood and canopy as we began to set fire to tents and break apart their camp. We were barely halfway in when I saw Will's horse stumble. He had been shot with arrows to the shoulder, and I watched in amazement as he tried to fall in the easiest way for Willem to get off. Even in injury, they were a team.

My heart stopped as Will took an unsteady stumble, landing on his feet, but crouched, nearly avoided arrows that landed around his feet. Looking up, I saw the men begin to descend upon him. Although our people were quick to scourge the grounds, there were still many fast approaching my brother.

I pulled out my bow and began to shoot at the men, and while many a smarter person than I would continue on horseback, I swung myself off of Chimera as quickly as I could.

I slapped him on the back as I dismounted smoothly enough, catching the ground with a run and landing next to my brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed.

"You asked if I forgot being a Samelson so easily, did you not?"

"I never meant—"

"—You are my brother, Will. I will always leap off my horse to your side like a fool."

"It's your fault if we die," Will replied with a smirk as I shot off another arrow towards our would-be attackers.

"Naturally," I returned, seeing it fell the man with an effective hit to the neck.

Back to back, we pulled swords, both of us looking in either direction in a defiance to cover any fear. I watched as three men came my way. It was nothing like practice where you have the luxury of facing one man at a time. Instead, they were all running towards me. I leaned down and picked out the dagger that Will always kept in his boot and threw it at one man, towards the neck. It seemed to ricochet off his armor, but slowed him enough, so that I just had two to contend with initially.

I charged and quickly bent down, cutting out at one man's legs, before meeting the other's sword, catching him and pushing him aside with a loud scream. He stepped back for a moment as I took advantage to kick into his stomach, forcing to crouch as I pushed my sword down into his back.

By now, my failed dagger throw was coming back to curse me; the man nearly stepped on his companion as he climbed over him and I fell back towards Will, parrying each of his hits. I took a look behind me, noticing the man I had knocked to his feet standing up. I ducked down as he swiped at me with his sword. The other man stepped back while I pushed an armored elbow into his chest.

I let out a cry as the pain reverberated through the crash of armor upon armor. Ducking again, I cut up at the man behind me, and forced his arm back above his head so I could cut at him again, pushing him further back before piercing through the chinks in his armor under his arm and stabbed clear through, kicking him aside to more easily pull out my sword.

I parried another thrust and this time took my elbow up into the man's helmet, blinding him as it raised up on his head. From there, it was easy to take him down and turn around to see the next two opponents come towards me. Other men of Plenair were quickly coming to our aid, and with another glance behind me to ensure my brother still stood, I lifted my sword again. I brought down the next man and moved closer to Will, keeping an eye on him as he did on me.

The rain had started to slow as the men dwindled. I cut the sword from one last man while he fell aside and looked for my horse. Chimera was never far but was smart enough to keep himself from danger when he wasn't called. A quick whistle, though, and he came charging towards us.

"You can take Chimera to the front to Robb," I offered my brother.

Willem nodded, "Can you see to our wounded here and if you find my horse…"

"I'll look after him too," I promised.

He swung himself onto his former steed while I surveyed my surroundings. Already, there were people coming to the aid of those around us. Upon seeing those coming in with their wagons, I took the opportunity to sneak into the woods and trade my armor for an apron. Underneath, I still wore pants and shirts like a knight, but that could be overlooked. A person walking about with a helmet and armor, taking care of the wounded, would be likely more conspicuous.

One of my brother's men came to my side as an extra protector while I walked about to clean out and stitch what wounds were within my care. Many required a more skilled hand than mine.

The number of injured seemed only to grow as I moved from one person to the next. In my mind, I could not help but think of the irony. Just this morning, I was taking life and now, I was trying to save it for not only my own people but the enemy as well.

In the thick of the fight, the fear took over and all I could think about was getting through to the next man, but now, in the aftermath, the screams of the dying and injured and the smell of open wounds began to eat at my stomach. They had no one, all crying out for family – wives, mothers – and I knew some of this was my fault.

"I just need a moment," I said to my guard and stood up, stumbling away for a moment to breath.

He followed me of course, but did not speak, just letting me steady my breathing. Along the side of the battlefield, though, stood Willem's horse. He still had two arrows lodged in his shoulder; although the wound did not seem so bad as to kill him, I could understand why he needed to drop his rider.

I ran my hands smoothly along his back, trying to comfort him. He knew me well enough to not try to run, but the panic and pain was evident in his eyes.

"These are not too deep," I said soothingly. "But we still need a cut to get them out."

The arrows were lodged a little too far under the skin to pull out on their own, so we would have to cut out enough space to get to the head. My mind drifted to what seemed like a lifetime ago when Theon Greyjoy jumped in front of an arrow for me. Robb and I had to cut that out of his shoulder too. I wondered absent-mindedly what he was doing now, if he had made any progress with his father, or if Robb and I were to lose him entirely.

"Will you trust me?" I asked the horse, who stared back into my eyes.

As I pulled out a small dagger, I made a quick cut that sent him whinnying terribly and rearing back, but he allowed me to pull out the two arrows cleanly. I could then wash out the wound, stitch and wrap it cleanly.

"You protect the animal over the man?" It was Robb's teasing voice behind me.

I turned and breathed out a huge breath of air I had not realized I was holding.

"Robb." I threw myself into his arms, not caring that I had likely bruised myself against his armor.

Robb pulled his head back just enough to kiss me, releasing a rush of tension as he grasped my hair and let his lips crash against mine. My heart skipped as I kissed him back with equal fervor.

"Shall we erect a tent around you, your grace?" Greatjon joked from behind us, laughing jovially at his own joke.

Robb pulled back with a mischievous grin. I returned it for a moment, but only so long as I forgot where I stood. Once I looked back upon the men lying on the ground, my smile fell. Robb exhibited the same change in emotion.

"We need to bring our heads of house together and account all losses of ours and that of the Lannisters," Robb said to the Greatjon before looking back at me. "Come back with us."

"There are still many here, who need help."

"Like your brother's horse?" Robb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shoulder injured by arrows…remind you of anything?"

"Hopefully the horse bore it better than Theon," he joked.

I chuckled, giving him a simple shrug, which was enough for Robb to understand that the horse was more stoic.

Robb's smile soon faded, adding, "I haven't heard a word from Theon since he left."

"No…but it is still early," I offered.

Robb nodded, taking a glance over his shoulder at Greatjon.

"I'll come back with you," I added upon seeing my brother ride toward us on Chimera.

"Feels like he's still mine," Will commented, dismounting and giving a pat to my horse.

"But he is not," I returned and for once, Chimera actually stepped towards me, letting Willem continue onto the horse who recently replaced him.

"I think he will be fine. I would not ride him for a while yet, just to give him time to heal, but he will heal," I replied.

"Of course he will," Will returned, stroking his horse's neck and whispering words of comfort like a little sibling who was injured.

For a moment, I thought to Philip. I could not imagine the pressure he felt, acting as the lord of Plenair. I had a few letters from our mother, but the little lordling was oddly silent, perhaps trying to get a sense as the protector of our lands and of his brother's wife.

I left the battlefield quickly, almost outpacing Robb as we went away from the camp. I could feel his steady eyes on the back of my head, watching with concern as I struggled with what I was doing. I still wanted to be there, to be fighting and knowing that I was close enough to my husband to make a difference, but in my heart, I felt the uneasy about all of these men and boys I killed, who had no real loyalty to the side they fought for – only a desire to keep their lives, and I took it all from them.

"Your grace." It was Roose Bolton who called away Robb's curious eyes. I was almost grateful for it so that I could slip away for a few moments and try to recover my strongest face before going into the council.

I pulled away Chimera and began to brush him out in an attempt to smooth the worried lines from my expression with each stroke. And as I walked away from my horse, I found myself circling back towards Jaime Lannister. I didn't expect words of comfort, but I was hoping for some of advice.

"You look forlorn, my queen," Jaime teased with an easy smile. "And yet, I know your husband survived and you won, so I cannot imagine why."

"Did you ever struggle with it?"

"With what?" he asked, turning his head as though he was almost bored with my soft tone.

"Killing someone."

"Not when they tried to kill me."

"What about the Mad King?" I pressed, not knowing what I said. "Did that feel wrong?"

Jaime turned a blazing stare towards me, "I knew what I was doing."

"So you had no trouble."

"Perhaps you are not made for this, Analysa."

"Is anyone?" I asked.

"I was."

"You still could be."

Jaime looked away, "Wishing and hoping only gets you so far…I should never have let you…" He cut his statement short, narrowing his eyes as he stared into the distance.

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to understand him. "Should never have let you what?"

"It doesn't matter. You need to grow up and stop acting like a child when you take a life." He looked back at me, "They would have taken yours; it's simple as that."

"It's not so simple."

"I thought you were stronger than this. You should be able to cope." His tone was almost disappointed.

"I am strong! It doesn't mean I'm heartless. Not all of us are made for this, Jaime!"

"Well, some of us have are taken away from what is meant for them."

"So you could live!" I shouted back, feeling the anger bubble up inside when the pieces all finally fit together. "Forgive me for saving your life!"

"Did you?" Jaime shot back, suddenly on his feet. "And what sort of life do I have exactly? Even when I get free, what can I do?"

"You can go home to your family. You can try to quell your insane son—"

"—Shut up!"

"Is all you see of yourself – built up around that sword?"

"That's been my entire life."

"Then why not challenge yourself. I'm sure your father can commission a light yet effective sword for you and if you are half as good as the stories, you can learn with your other hand."

"You are a wide-eyed, naïve girl."

"Then I suppose you are a scared old man! You probably will fail and you will be laughed at, - at first – but if this is everything you say it is, Jaime, then why the hell would you not try to do something about it."

"You know nothing of war and men."

"I am sorry this happened to you, but to be honest, this is largely your fault. I was going to help you and—"

"—Come off your horse. I do not need your holier than thou attitude."

"Fine, maybe you are right. Maybe you do have nothing to contribute anymore. Maybe that hand was all that was worthwhile of you, but I cannot think like that, Jaime. But I think it's extremely clear that we are very different people."

"Thank god," he returned with a stare that hollowed me. Still, I stared back at him, betraying no fear.

"Agreed," I replied quietly, coldly, turning away from him quickly.

I still felt this sickened feeling inside of me – Theon was gone for all intents and purposes, Catelyn had left me with no female friend to turn to, Jaime did not seem the teacher I ignorantly wanted him to be, and I was replaying the fact that my brother was in so much danger this morning only to have him die in another few months, a year? I was beginning to understand just how empty it would be when Robb and I were alone in the forest as I had foreseen.

I heard Jaime smash some piece of something against the wiring, but I kept walking towards the only constant I knew I would have. It was terrifying me, but even seeing Robb's face at a distance, all I could think was that at least I would still have him.

I threw myself into his arms, which surprised him. He stepped back for a moment and looked to Roose Bolton with a confused shrug, yet he did not let me go. I did not feel the pain and fear entirely melt away, but still, I felt strong. If nothing else, I wouldn't be like these men, crying out with no one by my side on a battlefield, Robb and I would have each other. To whatever end.


	5. Another Perspective

**Theon's POV**

I wasn't sure what was causing my stomach to churn more: the fact that my father planned to give our lands to my sister or the fact that I had just propositioned my sister. I was torn between throwing up and murdering Yara – both seemed like viable options, but my father's adoration of her kept me in my place even after he had left the hall.

"You have been living with Stark brood, growing part of their family, forgetting the Iron Islands entirely. Look at you!" My sister exclaimed. "You look a direwolf with those furs."

"I'm not a Stark. I've always been a Greyjoy, but you lot gave me away. And now that I'm back, it's like I'm nothing to him. I am his only living son!"

"You need to stop crying like a child, Theon, and be the man you claim to be," Yara returned, her tone already sounded exhausted and chiding as though I were nine years old again.

"I don't need your advice!"

She cast her eyes to the sky and shook her head, "Then, let's not waste any more breath. Choose your side, Theon."

I could feel the steam pour out from my nose and mouth as I glared at her back. What did she know? I was forced out of Pyke by Robert Baratheon as penance for my father's crimes, and because of that, she stood to gain everything that was mine by right.

I led myself to the only path I truly remembered: the way back to my chamber. I opened the door to find that nothing had changed, but it had to be because nothing had been in it when I left. The Ironborn were just that – steely. There were no mementos or keepsakes like Ana or Robb had, nothing of sentimental value from parents, siblings, or friends. This room likely remained as it was simply because no one had been in here in years.

It was like I never existed to them. Did they even remember my brothers at this point? Was that something that ever crossed my father's mind?

The Iron Islands were colder than I remembered. It never seemed that way when I lived here. Everything felt different now, but I knew it was me who had changed, not them, and yet for some pathetic reason, this still felt like home.

The anger from my family's treatment of me was bubbling under the surface of my skin. I could leave tonight, but I did not want to give them the satisfaction. They had to realize what a mistake they made in casting me aside, putting Yara in my place. Who the hell thought that was a good idea?

My mind kept flitting between seething hatred towards my father and sister, and the overwhelming desire to show them that I was worth so much more than any of them. My father had failed at his rebellion, failed as a king. I wouldn't have made such a mistake. I would have been so much smarter than him.

But Ana and Robb needed me. They were relying on me to come back.

I sunk down onto my bed, wishing that I had someone to talk through this with. No one had come with me from Robb's men, and no one here was worth my time to speak to. I glanced towards the desk and was surprised to see a note lying there. Had I left something here as a child?

I stood quickly, walking towards my desk, but when I got there, I recognized a hand much different than mine. The script was smaller, more flourished, and I felt myself smiling. Until I read the damn message: Please do not do anything foolish.

I stared in disbelief at the so-called letter. What the hell was wrong with her? Robb sends me at nearly a month's journey to the home of my family, who could still want me for gods sake, and she chooses to send me a letter, telling me not to do anything stupid.

I swept my arm across the table, casting the note along with a book and an unlit candle onto the floor. The clanging of candleholder and the book grated against my ears. What the hell was Ana thinking? After all we had been through, I expected more; I wanted more. Hell, I deserved more!

I hardly slept that night, staring at the ceiling in this frigid place. I had no word from my supposed best friend. Ana was a bitch, and I apparently meant nothing to my father.

The idea of going back to the Riverlands seemed significantly less appealing than it had an hour ago. If I came back empty-handed…I could already hear the Greatjon's guffaws in my ear, see Willem's knowing smirk; they said when I left that I would not to succeed. Now, they would know as much. There would be no turning that around, but staying here, with my people, I would at least have a chance to do something else.

I could take a ship, begin to build our lands while everyone on land fought in the South to call themselves kings. It could be different here. I could make it different and prove who truly deserved the crown. I could make my own destiny in a way that I never would have the chance to under Robb.

**Jaime's POV**

"Step back, Kingslayer," the guard warned. His tone was snide now because he knew as well as I did that I couldn't fight anymore, not without my hand.

I wanted to slit his throat, but instead, I sat back, letting him bring in the rations I would barely eat. Why bother living when the only thing you live for is taken from you?

"We move at daybreak," the guard added.

He did not tell me where, not that it mattered. All I would hear from him was how many of my father's men were killed; nothing more. Analysa Stark would usually appear to give me actual information regarding the most recent battle. I knew the maps well enough to guess at where we were if I thought long enough about it, but Ana had not appeared for several days now. I was glad of it. Her insipid smile, trying to inspire some sort of emotion in me.

Instead, I sat watching the preparations, fading in and out. There was talk of longer travel this time, which must mean that the wolves had eradicated the vast majority of my family's forces. Every now and then, I would see a distant cousin, or someone who claimed to be, being moved and call out my name, but I was unclear of what he expected me to do for him. My family had not yet managed to get a trade for me. Their lives would be valued even less, unless news my hand had spread.

"How many are keeping an eye on him?"

It was Willem Samelson's voice that broke into my thoughts. Glancing up, the arrogant boy stood tall, casting an aggravated stare towards me.

"Just me, my lord," the guard answered him.

"I have great confidence in you, but I'd have more in three of you."

The guard furrowed his eyebrows in offense, "My lord, I can't imagine that we need so many men to watch him now."

"Sometimes a wounded animal is more dangerous than a healthy one."

"When did you begin to speak in sayings?" I called over to the boy.

Willem's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, "I suppose war has that effect on me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Odd…you Samelsons are a rare breed."

"As much as I enjoy our exchanges, I have work to do and the smell is getting to me."

"You need a stronger stomach."

"And you need a bath."

I scoffed as a smirk unwittingly came to my lips. He was a child, not nearly as strong as I used to be, but he reminded me of myself.

Willem strode off, looking rather pleased with his retort, and passed his little sister and the pretender to the throne. The direwolf walked with nearly as much pride as Willem.

"You'll see to the rations then," Robb asked.

Analysa nodded, "Yes, I think we should be fine until Riverrun, but I suppose that also depends on just how quickly we get there."

"And how many more prisoners we take," Robb added with a smirk.

Ana looked at the ground, smiling. She cast a soft gaze at her husband. "We have many skilled hands looking after both our men and our prisoners. This could work in your favor; in addition to being known as a fierce warrior, you will be known as a truly benevolent king, protecting all people."

"I will owe much of my reputation to you."

"I will not let you forget it," she returned, now smiling widely.

Robb reciprocated before pulling her into a deep kiss. It made me feel more ill than did the smell permeating around me.

Analysa walked away as Robb and his wolf took another turn.

"You do realize you're in a war," I called to her. "Not back in Winterfell."

"You have to take what moments of happiness you can," she answered simply. "You would act the same I should think with your…" She trailed off, her mouth opening just slightly before closing it resolutely, embarrassed to continue.

"My what?" I pressed, smirking now.

Analysa's face turned a light shade of red as her eyes avoided my gaze, but after hearing my chuckle, she looked back at me. "So we are speaking again?"

The smirk slid from my face. "Speaking does not mean we are best of friends as you seem to think."

"I never thought we—"

"—Of course you did. It is fruitless, though. We are on different sides, Analysa."

"You were the one who offered to teach me to fight, Jaime."

"I did. It was a mistake."

"Why did you do it then?" Her brown eyes gazed at me with curiosity.

I sighed, already regretting the fact that I demanded her attention. "Because I am clearly not as intelligent as I would like to think."

"That's not it." Her stern expression told me that she was not having my jokes.

"Because I felt I owed you something." I sighed at my own foolishness.

"And now, you do not think you owe me anything," she interpreted.

I threw a dark stare at her, feeling the anger boiling my blood as I reached for my missing limb. "You took my hand. I owe you nothing."

Ana let out a loud, angry sigh, "You would be dead by now if we didn't cut that from you!"

"So you think I owe you my life."

"I never said that!"

"No, you implied it!" The anger coursed through my veins, and I was standing on my feet before I knew what I was doing.

"Perhaps it was a mistake speaking again," Analysa returned.

"So why do you not walk away? Why do you keep standing there with that ridiculous positivity and hope, encouraging me to try to fight?"

She turned away, "I don't know…"

"You know what happens when I go free. If I meet your husband again, I will try to kill him. Hand or not, he is against my family, so I will try to kill him, and yet, you insist on being so pleasant?"

"Because you are not free. Because you are trapped, and because under different circumstances, I believe we could be friends. And," Analysa sighed in defeat. "Maybe I am a naïve girl as you said, who thinks if I am kind enough, you might not do terrible things to my family if given the opportunity."

I looked at her with pity, but she returned my gaze with surprising strength. She was naïve, believing that somehow a kind word would protect her husband, but that was love. She would try anything if it meant saving him.

"I am not a warrior like you," she added.

"No one is…but I'm not warrior anymore." I could hear the bitterness in my tone.

"You are not a warrior right now," she corrected. "And for my family's sake, I hope not ever again."

Analysa walked away after that challenge, but her words left me with a fire in my chest that I had not felt ever since my hand was cut off.

**Theon's POV**

The water poured over me as I kneeled in the sand.

"What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger," I swore as had all of the Ironborn before me.

Even saying the words, I felt stronger walking back to my room. These were my people. This was my destiny. I would take back what was rightfully mine, prove that my family were idiots for pushing me aside. They never would again after this, and I would have my future again, likely an even greater one now. I would be King of the Iron Islands, maybe more.

Back in my room, I started to prepare for the next day. I would take command of my first ship. I had not seen a boat in years, but I knew I would find my sea legs instantly. This was my birthright.

I kicked aside the book that still lay on the floor from the previous night, but something stopped me. There was a note only a few lines long, but the exact size of what I had cast aside yesterday. Picking it up, I turned it over to see Ana's handwritten note about not doing anything foolish. On the other side, her script said something very different:

Theon, I cannot imagine how difficult this is for you. It is equally hard for Robb and me not to have you here. I am begging you to please remember us. Come back to us. We miss you and need you. Love, Ana.

I stared at the page for a long time. So she hadn't entirely forgotten me. It did not change the fact that I could not have everything I wanted as Robb's right hand, but I did start to feel something that I was unaccustomed to: guilt.


End file.
